


授权汉化：〈月亮歌〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, As Time Goes By - Freeform, Family, Growing Old Together, Introspection, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 45岁的哈利知道一些真理——他一生都跟西弗勒斯过不够，因此，别人有什么意见纯属耳边风。
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	授权汉化：〈月亮歌〉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).
  * A translation of [Moon Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787723) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



他还是个孩子的时候在他的小床上抽泣，周边一片狼藉，而他母亲的绿眼睛失去了神采。很多东西只一期一会。一双臂膀托起了他，他挨着陌生的长袍，埋首在瘦削的肩上，又累又困，无能为力。他揉揉眼睛，憋着额头的疼，在脏兮兮的尿布里蠕动，小手抓着黑袍，呜咽着沉入了梦乡。

他梦见闪亮的蓝眸子、月光和柠檬水。他在一个温柔的巨人的肩头看流星，他在一阵不熟悉的心跳声中睡去，醒来后进入了一个不同的世界。

他不再是某人的儿子了。他也不再是某人的世界或某人的奇迹了。

（他是众望所归。）

4岁。他忘了父母或舒适的家是什么样子。他对温暖的拥抱、礼仪吻或睡前故事没有印象。楼梯下的一个橱柜是他的窝，橱柜的门通往他的小天地。

他更喜欢橱柜多一些。

他玩儿旧玩具，用他阿姨丢进垃圾篓的蜡笔残根绘画。他在废掉的信封和皱巴巴的购物袋上涂鸦。他画花园里的蜘蛛、蛾子和从地里拽虫子的鸟。他画天上的云，画一排排房子，惟妙惟肖。有一次，他把上帝放在云上——带着和蔼的微笑，戴着金眼镜，留着长长的白胡子，穿着精致的蓝色长袍。

佩妮姨妈发现粘在壁橱墙上的画时尖叫起来，她把它揉成一团扔进垃圾箱，吼他是个怪胎，并把他的蜡笔没收了。

当然，他还私藏了一些。但从那以后，他不得不更加谨小慎微了。

7岁，圣诞节。牧师造访，佩妮姨妈在浴缸里为他擦洗，给他穿上他最好的褪色牛仔裤和并不合身的运动衫。她用发胶把他凌乱的头发粘好，让他独自坐在客厅的木椅上几个小时，以免他捣乱。

他要上厕所，但他知道他不能喊她也不能离座。他的头发开始反抗佩妮姨妈的严格规定，一根接一根地竖起来，牧师为此龇牙咧嘴，佩妮姨妈苦着脸。

直到牧师被护送到门口，赞扬德思礼一家的宽厚，他都憋着内急，但他再也憋不住了——他在跑往厕所的途中弄脏了自己。

佩妮姨妈让他用花园里的水管在外面洗衣服。

天黑得除了月亮一无所有，他盯着月亮，期望自己在月亮上，在一个僻静的地方，没有牧师，没有阿姨，头发上也没有凝胶。他想象着一辆会飞的摩托车把他送去那里，许愿那里有他母亲给他唱支月光摇篮曲。

佩妮姨妈尖声尖叫让着他进屋，他依依不舍地和月亮告别，尽量不接着讨人嫌。

11岁，他的世界早已天翻地覆。他现在在一个充满老式商店、飞天扫帚和红头发小孩的奇妙世界里，他正和一个巨人一起跑步。现在，他有一根魔杖，有长袍，还有镶嵌了动图的书。

他坐火车去了一个城堡，第一天晚上在一张真正的四柱床上睡着了——床边有帘子、床单干净，毯子温暖。他欣喜若狂。他有一个朋友——一个真正的朋友——以及，他举世闻名——他因他是哈利·波特而出名。他没法预测——他看不见未来——月光把房间镀成金色的时候，他闭上了眼睛。

他看不到那个黑衣男子满面愁容走进校长办公室。他不知道他的到来拉动了怎样的齿轮，启动了怎样的计划，承担了怎样的风险。

很多年后他都不会知道西弗勒斯·斯内普盯着哈利时究竟看到了什么，就像他不知道哈利看着他时他看到了什么。

而当他明白的时候……最后，他也不会彻悟。

毕竟，他的母亲走得太早。他甚至没来得及攫取足够的爱。

15岁。他的教父——小天狼星——已故。他因悲伤麻木，因愤怒疯魔。他失去了他仅存的亲近的长辈，那是他父亲最好的朋友。

他狂怒，邓布利多对此正座但又从容不迫。

西弗勒斯·斯内普也曾有一个朋友。他失去了她，他因悲伤麻木，因愤怒疯魔。

邓布利多没有跟他置气。邓布利多循循善诱并从西弗勒斯·斯内普那里拿到了一个承诺。

尽管艰难，但这个男孩还幸存。斯内普清理了邓布利多办公室的遗物，他知道他会从这个男孩这里置换他母亲的影子。

17岁，世界是一个黑洞，在他身上坍缩，地心引力把他扯了进去，他只能勉强抬起疲倦的脚。

他伏在西弗勒斯·斯内普枯萎的躯体上，凝视着他深邃的眼睛，一缕缕记忆从他的毛孔中渗出来。他的手捂住了那个人的喉咙，罗恩压着快哕出来的呕吐物，把赫敏递给他的布包在他破碎的咽部。

「看着我。」

他不由得看了看。从前的几年中，他经历了太多的危机，知道他现在在看什么。但是，他的手依然发紧，但他不得不放松，只有那样，他才好方便让罗恩继续包扎，赫敏则翻遍袋子找白鲜汤，找一种能够解毒、补血，并把喉咙和食道重新连接的灵药。

食道。他见过一个人的食道。

赫敏撬开他的手，把一个水晶小瓶塞进去。他差点把它弄掉，他烦躁地用手擦着裤子。

噩梦终了，他必须拿着庭院中的软管将其洗净，然后爬上月亮，睡在暗面，直到分崩离析。

去吧，她说。她的眼睛告诉他这杯水车薪，但他仍然放不下这一线生机。

18岁。

他在霍格沃茨和韦斯莱一家、海格以及其他幸存的教授一起庆生。他们在球场上打魁地奇，在大会堂的废墟上饱餐一顿，后来呢出了一点小岔子。他们责备家养小精灵在月光下跳舞，但这比起那反常的一年简直算正常。

校长站在门口，但没进去——现在，他站得很稳，但一举一动都充满了谨慎。从决战以来，这是哈利第一次看到他下床走动。一旦他确定校长康复，他就会把记忆给他。他不情愿但坚决地还了回去，只是简单道谢，声音平静但坚定地说，没有你我永远也做不到。

言简意赅，但真心实意，西弗勒斯利索地颔首，然后闭上了眼睛。

没人看到他饮料里含酒精，但他想这个男孩和他的拥护团都可以宽容些。

毕竟哈利·波特现在十八岁了。几乎都成人了。

24岁。

他抱着小婴儿，看看疲惫的好友，又惊奇而敬畏地看着孩子。

“她好棒啊。”他盯着她的脸，描摹她的小特征，说。

“别得意，你也会有，”罗恩说。他站在哈利身后，低头看着他的女儿，把一根手指塞进她的拳头里，立刻被她抓住了。哈利难以形容她对他产生了多大震撼。

哈利摇摇头。“应该没她聪明吧，”他笑着说。

28岁。

他是一位合格的傲罗，一个友善的青年，一个被崇拜的教父，一个深受朋友喜爱的人。

他在霍格莫德有一栋小房子，小房子里收藏了一些烟，每隔一个星期六，他会在伦敦和达力的队伍一起打橄榄球。

一个星期三，他被拉回霍格沃茨。今天是工作日，学校请傲罗来讲座。哈利抽出短签。

午饭前，他是第四个发言人。大会堂挤满了学生。据说哈利·波特在霍格沃茨，有空的小朋友也来听。他首先请喜欢阅读作业的学生举手，又请喜欢撰文的学生举手，然后他要求每一个想做傲罗的人也这样做。接着，他告诉他们，傲罗的工作很像做作业。有激昂，当然也有风险，但很多时候也要蹲办公室，写报告，读文件。他告诉他们，他的魔杖是他的武器，但他的思想和身体必须占首位，如果你反应不快或身体素质不够好，那么魔杖就几乎累赘。

接下来的问题中，他们想知道他最喜欢的课是什么（黑魔法防御）和他最喜欢的老师是谁（莱姆斯·卢平）以及他在干什么（占卜）。有人想看他的伤疤，于是他拉起袖子，给他们看他上臂上一条丑陋的红斜线，众人哄笑。

他们请他留下来吃午饭，他发现自己坐在校长和他的副手之间。

西弗勒斯·斯内普把他的肉切成非常小的块，然后小心地咀嚼。他不吃羽衣甘蓝和球甘蓝。他取了黑咖啡和布丁。他话少，但密涅瓦好奇心重，她问他——每个人最终都会问——他现在是否在和谁约会时，斯内普不屑。

“如果哈利·波特和谁约会，你早会在预言家日报上见到了，密涅瓦。你怎么会觉得他有那个闲情呢？”

哈利失笑，西弗勒斯·斯内普翻了翻白眼，开始吃布丁。

29岁。

星期五，他在三把扫帚餐厅和西弗勒斯·斯内普共进晚餐，然后他们走回霍格沃茨。

他已经观察西弗勒斯·斯内普一年多了，他对他的思念更浓了。

他们不会啰嗦。偶尔，他们根本一言不发。有时候，月亮便足够填满他们间的夜晚。

肩并肩。放松又不逾矩。他们的双手安分地放在身体两侧。

他们并没有那么瞩目。星星有更亮的，名头有更响的，人呢当然也有更漂亮的，比如德拉科·马尔福和他刚出生的儿子就抢占了许多风头，金妮·韦斯莱和她破纪录的进球数也是个不错的谈资，吉尔达·冯·哈贝尔和她对佛特格罗特的治疗同样会被人们津津乐道，所以信息迭代很快。他们不必太拘谨了。

一晚，他们结伴喝了酒，他们到门口时，西弗勒斯邀请哈利进门喝咖啡。也许，他把这作为一种惺惺相惜的犒劳。

哈利悦纳了。

他把头依在西弗勒斯身上时，滋生了一种怪诞的熟悉和充满了安慰的感觉。他们躺在沙发上，他嗅见脸颊下长袍的味道，他们四肢意外地纠缠。

他回家时，月亮沉在地平线上，他双手插兜，仿佛平步青云。

32岁。

他试图向罗恩、赫敏、金妮、莫莉解释，向所有人解释，但谁会坐下来洗耳恭听呢？

除非他解释为什么——他对西弗勒斯——比对待一个伴侣，比他对待一个属于他自己的家庭，比对待他在乡下的那个秘密小屋还更好……不然他会一直活在言辞的夹缝中。

他们没有恶意。嗯。他们爱他。

但西弗勒斯爱他。

西弗勒斯爱他的同时依然是西弗勒斯。他不温柔，也不太乐意付出。他可能粗鲁，粗暴，有点孤僻。他固执己见；

但他给了哈利自由。

他出差时，他不会说连续好几天都杳无音讯他好担心他。

（他确实担心。哈利回来时从他的眼中看穿了这一点。他从他嘴唇上讨安慰。）

在周六的橄榄球比赛之后，哈利带着擦伤和瘀伤回家时，他不会责骂他。他和旧友出去的时候，即使对方是金妮，他也不会嫉妒。

如果，每年6月30日，哈利选择在邓布利多的墓前盘腿坐在草地上，依着冰凉的大理石，写笔记来打发时间，西弗勒斯不会拿三明治和冰爽的柠檬水来打扰他。他明白，只有他能理解哈利的青春和他那份纯真，他已经如此妥协，但这些依然在阿不思去世那晚不可挽回地失去了。哈利可能永远也过不去这道坎。又或许，他已经平趟了。只是他还会选择与阿不思度过六月的最后一天，以自省通过邓布利多的牺牲他获得了什么。

或许这一切都是借口而已。

40岁。

他无法为棺材里的女人流泪。

他已经二十多年没与之共处了。她的房子现在是达力的了，仪式结束后，他和他的表弟一起去收拾了些东西。达力找到了一大箱旧的家庭照片，他想让哈利也拥有一部分。

他没有回绝。因为那里有属于……西弗勒斯和莉莉的相片。

它们每个都是珍宝，每一张都被保存完好，原封不动地放在阁楼中的一个箱子里，这些东西验证了一个晦暗的事实，事实被写在西弗勒斯很久以前分享的记忆中。

有一个七岁的男孩，穿着又肥又土的衣服，坐在女孩旁边，看起来不适，格格不入。她的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，她对着镜头笑着，仿佛永生，仿佛充满了好奇，仿佛她必有一番成就。

（她还太小了，不懂命运弄人。）

他习惯于看动图，看着这些照片让他耳目一新。静物，时间片段。不回瞪的照片，不闪开视线或存在风吹草动的主体。他觉得他这样像个历史学家，他会默默会一直在那里研究什么，想多久就多久。但经过这疲惫的一天后，达力呼哧带喘，他嘱咐哈利看够了就把这些锁起来。

哈利收集了照片，缩小了行李箱。他爬进他的旧卧室。这里现在是一间客房，干净整洁。他继续下楼，有什么东西把他吸引到了另一处。他拉开门，站定，凝视着这个最小的地方。他突然想起了克利切，一个家养小精灵的藏身之处，这里刚刚好。他有点想走进去，蹲在地板上，用双臂抱住膝盖。

他没有。

他退后，关上门。

几年前，他曾和西弗勒斯发生过一次争执，当时他说他会是一个很差劲的父亲。

西弗勒斯出于性格对此唱反调。他觉得哈利会是一个出色的父亲。他懂谦让，他很善良，他有大爱。

虽然他理解西弗勒斯怎么会这么想，但他知道西弗勒斯说得不对。

他会把一个孩子闷死。他保护欲过剩，他受不了这孩子可能会发生任何不幸——他永远都不想让可能性诉诸现实。他唯恐孩子重蹈覆辙，他畏惧孩子会学坏，他害怕孩子长不出羽翼。时机一到，他就再也放不下了。他永远都不会为了孩子犯错就罚他。他也不会让他骑扫帚，更别说是让他接触鹰头马身兽或龙了。

金妮曾建议他借此来证明他和西弗勒斯同居很正当。

但他只想有个能体恤他的长辈、能跟他谈心的人。即使有时候他办事完全没有深思熟虑。

他无需证明他和西弗勒斯同居多正当。

但他想知道人们怎么才会懂尊重和求同存异。即使有时候他做事完全没有经过深思熟虑。

他无需证明他和西弗勒斯同居多正当。这毕竟是他的私事。

四十岁的时候，哈利·波特知道他想要什么。

45岁。

他们在陋居过圣诞节——西弗勒斯的头发又乱又长，他们每隔6年才来一次。

哈利无所谓。他不强求他交际，也不评论金妮那个新找的小男人。西弗勒斯躲在一个角落里和罗恩下棋，然后和驯龙师坐在一起，两人之间放着一瓶火焰威士忌。

没人觉得他们多合拍。哈利和小家伙们在地板上摔跤，他会在冷天出去参加魁地奇比赛，会在桌子上乱丢餐巾和餐具。他穿着过时的圣诞套头衫，喝着蛋奶酒，今年有点开心，因为西弗勒斯来了，但他只是比平时开心一点，他想，就一点点。

西弗勒斯不和孩子们在地板上摔跤——毕竟他是霍格沃茨的校长。但感觉他的生活全是魔药和纽扣的想法绝对荒谬。他热爱海洋——狂野、崎岖的海岸，而不是河滩和沙滩，更不是太阳。他喜欢科幻小说、火焰威士忌和抽象艺术。他坚持亲笔书信。事实上，他给莫莉发了一只猫头鹰，让她知道今年圣诞节他会陪着哈利。他喜欢生活井井有条，但不会在哈利身后收拾烂摊子，也不会把自己那股强迫症似的生活习惯放在他身上。

他们都爱在山上散步，爱打野味，也爱在秘密小屋里放松，小屋位于苏格兰的一个湖边，离霍格沃茨不远，但距离恰好。

45岁的哈利知道一些真理——他一生都跟西弗勒斯过不够，因此，别人有什么意见纯属耳边风。

64岁。

早年，他的生活充满了悲剧，但中期他的生活慵懒又邋遢，一点点下滑，缓解了那股最开始的痛感，像黄油一样安抚了他破碎的人生，让之苦乐对半。

一晚，密涅瓦在睡梦中渐渐离去。她被葬在高锥克山谷的墓地里。西弗勒斯取消了当天的课程，教堂墓地挤满了学生、教师和牧师，以及每一个凤凰社的幸存成员。他们用她的格子呢盖住她的脚，把她的魔杖放在她的手里，十年来，奥利凡德第一次在公共场合把一根凤凰羽毛丢进棺材。它飘下来，火红，落在她胸前，是对抗他们所经历的那场恶战的护身符。哈利穿着长袍，留着胡子，头发变成银色，回忆着福克斯，想象着他听到了那只救了他很多次的鸟的鸣叫，那扣人心弦、令人心酸的曲子唤起了他多彩又混乱的童年。

他猜他再也听不到那首曲子了，但它仍镌刻在他的心和灵魂里，那是一个反恐和反绝望的烙印。因习惯，他扫视着云层，但只剩下记忆。

西弗勒斯发现他在看，绝望地笑了笑。仪式结束后，他走了，哈利在莉莉的墓前找到了他。

“在教堂墓园哀悼死者没什么用，”他平静地说。“到时候，你可以火化我，把我喂给大乌贼。”

这不是他第一次提及他的死讯，也不是他第一次觉得他会比哈利先走。他建议葬在海格的南瓜地里，或把他留在天文塔上吓跑年轻的恋人。

哈利提醒他，乌贼喜欢生食，不喜欢灰烬，西弗勒斯哼唧着，似乎在考虑这个提议。

75岁。

大难不死的男孩想知道这一切结束后他会做什么。

当西弗勒斯从床上爬不起来，当他粗糙受损的喉咙甚至不允许流食通过，当艰苦生活的压力消退，不可能的战斗胜利，当深邃的眼睛浑浊，他才明白过来。

西弗勒斯有规划。

找别人。至少在生活中找个伴。不论是和泰迪一起去美国，还是和查理对着龙啰嗦，或跟着赫敏肃清阿兹卡班，抑或驯服一只鹰头马身兽，飞向月球，怎么都行。别孤独。别那么终老。

他用他那双渐渐黯淡的眼睛和颤抖的手列了一张单子，字迹几乎难以辨认。

「养只猫。」

哈利笑了笑，他想这主意可能还可以。

「进魔法部指点江山。」

梅林。西弗勒斯说得在理。他在心下提名赫敏。

「剃胡子。」

哈利深沉地摇摇头。这是他为西弗勒斯留的，他为西弗勒斯才这么蓄着它，他最近相当喜欢它。它遮了他的皱纹，把注意力牵回了他的眼睛。

「写你的回忆录。然后，用些冷门词汇来让你动脑。我已经为你写了前三章。它们发生在你出生之前。你很快就接的上。」

这份名单已经到了第七页了。哈利带着深深的遗憾看着它。这些全部——全部都是西弗勒斯想让他做的事……他做了之后会怎么样呢？他不知道。因为这些东西他现在不会做，以前也没想过要做。

“拿给我，”在躺椅呆了那么多小时之后，西弗勒斯发出刺耳的声音。

哈利站起来去拿纸、小桌子和麻瓜用的笔，这比老式的羽毛笔和墨水瓶要对西弗勒斯简单些。西弗勒斯讥笑这支笔，但还是接过去，并开始费力地勾画一个新项目。哈利边凑近边从西弗勒斯肩上去看，然后他俯下了身体用嘴唇碰了碰他布满皱纹的脸颊，泪水从他眼角涌出。

“你真想让我请别人来小屋吗，西弗勒斯？”他平和地问道。他们已经一年多没去过那里了，太久了太久了，从西弗勒斯抱病起，那些行程对西弗勒斯就不适用了，他也再没有乱跑过。

“你爱那间屋子，”西弗勒斯说，他的声音粗哑，但实际上细若蚊足。“我不在的时候，你也不该就这么停止爱它。”

他正确得令人发指。

他不会停止喜欢小屋或夏日清晨的湖畔。他不会就此不在森林里散步，他不会放弃和罗恩下棋，也不去放弃和罗恩以及赫敏的孙子们在地板上摔跤。他不会不煮两人份的茶，不会不睡在他床边，或不买脱脂牛奶——尽管他自己更喜欢全脂的。

但我也不会停止爱你，哈利边看着西弗勒斯再次入睡时垂下的那颗满头银发的脑袋，边想，他无疑在为哈利的清单编新项目。现在是冬天，月光从施了魔法的天花板洒进房间，这是密涅瓦和福克斯十几年前送给他们的最后一份礼物。我永远不会停止爱你。

**Author's Note:**

> 一切荣誉归原作者和原文！
> 
> 如果你喜欢这篇文，请别忘了对suitesamba表达你的感情！


End file.
